A personal hearing system is a system which relates to the hearing of a particular individual. It may comprise as main components one or two hearing aids, also denoted as hearing prostheses, external and/or implanted, serving for compensating a hearing loss. However, it may also comprise as main components hearing protectors against harmful noise, communication devices allowing individuals to speak to each other remotely, inconspicuously and/or in noisy environments or headsets which deliver and/or pick-up sound at the head of an individual. There may also be auxiliary components, such as remote controls, audio streaming devices, or fitting interface devices. Typically all components of a personal hearing system are designed such that they can be carried at least temporarily at the body of its user.
The configuration, use and maintenance of a personal hearing system requires much expertise, special devices and/or special software. Therefore, conventionally, the user visits the support provider.
It is known to replace such visits by distant support sessions. For example DE 199 38 318 A1 discloses a method for performing the fitting of a hearing aid over the internet.